Les larmes de l'obscurité
by Toka La Shinigamii
Summary: Soi Fon est une jeune fille harcelée au lycée, elle affronte cela tous les jours seuls. Son seul soutient étant Yoruichi, sa seule est meilleure amie. J'espère pouvoir vous montrer à travers ce one shot la réalité du harcèlement scolaire moral.
1. Chapter 1

_Petit one shot… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de montrer au gens a travers cette histoire ce que récentes les personnes harceler à l'école. Les gens ne le comprennent pas assez, je subis ça depuis que je suis gamine (en maternelle) et ça ne c'est jamais arrêté maintenant je suis en première au lycée et chaque année c'est pire. J'espère que vous comprendrez. Tous les phrases, moment, vont être pris de mon expérience personnelle. Les émotions, ressentiment, tout sera pris de ce que je ressens. Ce n'est pas pour avoir pitié ou quoi que ce soit, juste vous faire comprendre. Car trop de gens pensent autre chose du harcèlement. Mais même si c'est à travers une fic, c'est mon seule moyen d'expression._

 _PS: Maj car j'ai enfin corrigé les erreurs d'orthographes (avec le niveau que j'ai donc bien sur il y a encore des erreurs que je ne remarque pas)_

 _ **Les larmes de l'obscurité.**_

 _Soi Fon arrivais au lycée comme chaque jours, la boule au ventre. Elle souffla pour détendre ses muscles et entra. Tous les élèves la regardait._

-La journée va être bien… _Elle remarqua la Fon entré dans la classe_ …. Si ont avais pas encore certaine personne à supporter. _Fit une jeune fille. Soi Fon alla s'assoir. Ignorant les phrases injuste._

-Vivement qu'elle dégage. _La jeune avait juste envie de prendre l'adolescente qui était en train de parler, de la mettre dans le mur en face d'elle et de la frapper, mais elle se retenait, elle savait que c'était ce qu'elles voulaient, le meilleur moyen était d'être discrète et de les ignorer, répondre ne leurs donneraient que le sourire. La professeur entra dans la classe._

-A vos place. _Le cours se déroula normalement._

-Maintenant nous allons faire une petite interrogation écrite, sortez une feuille. _Soi Fon remonta son sac sur ses genoux et remarqua qu'elle n'avais pas de feuille._

-Merde… _Pensa elle. Elle ne pouvait pas en demander à quelqu'un._

-Mademoiselle Fon, les questions sont au tableau. Voulez vous bien y répondre. _Fit la professeur avant de se plonger dans ses papiers._

-Dit tu peux me passer une feuille ? _Fit un jeune garçon à côté d'elle à sa copine non loin de lui. La jeune fille passa une feuille à chaque personnes qui n'en avait pas, sauf une. La jeune fille au cheveux de jais soupira et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Sachant que c'était vain. Plusieurs tard c'était fini. Le professeur ramassa les copies._

-Pourquoi n'avez vous rien écris mademoiselle Fon ? _La jeune fille haussa les épaules, elle ne voulais pas expliquer ses problèmes._

-Ce sera un zéro alors. _La jeune Fon était frustré de cette injustice._

 _Une fois que la pause sonna. La jeune fille alla mangé. Elle alla sur un banc seule. Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement par ce qu'elle était seule. Une élève voulue l'approcher, mais une fille de sa classe l'arrêta._

-Ne l'approche pas, où tu le regretteras. _La plus petite effrayer décida de s'éloigner de la Fon. Mais elle avait tout entendue, voilà comment petit à petit tout le lycée l'ignorait ou se moquait d'elle._

-Alors Fon encore seule ? _Fit un jeune homme en s'approchant._ D'un côté, qui pourrait être avec toi _? Soi Fon les ignora, elle se contenta de se lever et de partir. Depuis petite elle était traité comme ça, mais elle avait appris à vivre avec, ce n'était pas les insultes qui l'a dérangeait, mais le denis qu'ils portaient envers elle, comme si elle était une sous merde, qu'elle n'avais pas le droit de vivre comparer au autre adolescent._

-Tien voilà la mocheté. _Fit une blonde au cheveux long, elle était avec un petit groupe d'adolescente._ Que fais tu ici ? Tu cherche un mec ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. _Cracha la chinoise. Avant de continuer à s'avancer. Elle arriva dans un coin tranquille elle mis ses écouteurs sur les oreilles et s'éloigna de cette endroit ingra. Jusqu'à que la cloche sonne. Elle soupira et les rangea avant de se diriger en classe. Elle monta les escaliers, un jeune homme lui fit alors un croche pied espérant qu'elle chute. Mais elle n'était pas stupid depuis qu'elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle l'évita et monta tranquillement. Elle attendit devant la salle de classe, tout le monde était en train de discuter sauf une personne, éloignée des autres. La jeune fille s'était habitué à la solitude. Elle avait appris à vivre avec. Elle alla à sa place. Elle entendit un jeune homme discuté sur elle._

-Elle est même pas fichu de faire une interro. Apparemment elle était trop dure pour elle. C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle triche pour avoir cette bonne moyenne. _La jeune chinoise était énervée que l'on parle comme ça sur elle. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur ses bras._

-Pourquoi toujours moi…

 _Une fois la journée fini, elle rentra chez elle et alla directement dans sa chambre, elle ne parlais pas à sa mère de ses problèmes, cette dernière lui disais qu'elle en avait marre, que ça ne faisait que de la faire souffrir alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. '' Tu veux me faire du mal ou quoi Soi ? M'en parler alors que tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien y faire'' L'adolescente avait donc appris à tout gardé sur elle. Elle était dans sa chambre quand elle entendit ses parents s'engueuler. Même à la maison elle n'était pas en paix. Elle alla s'asseoir dans son lit et se recroquevilla alors que des larmes silencieuse coulaient sur ses joues. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne le montrais pas, qu'elle ne souffrais pas. Elle en avait marre entre les disputes familiale, les crises de sa mère envers elle, ses problèmes à l'école. Elle pris son chat qui se frotta contre ses jambes, et le serra contre elle, son seul soutien lorsqu'elle pleurait seule dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle n'avais personne avec qui parler en se moment. Elle leva les yeux vers la paire de ciseaux sur le bureau. C'était peut être la seule solution…_

-Non… Maman ne le supporterais pas… elle est déjà si mal… _Elle souffla et comment à faire ses devoirs une fois calmé. Après quoi elle alla se coucher._

 _Le lendemain matin était comme tout les matin, elle allais commencé avec sport. Dans les vestiaires, l'accueil envers elle était toujours aussi froid. Elle se changea et alla s'asseoir par terre devant le professeur._

-Je veux que pour aujourd'hui vous vous mettiez en équipe de deux. _Soi Fon savais déjà ce que cela voulais dire. Toute le monde se mit en groupe._

-Tu es seule ? _Demanda le professeur. Elle hocha juste la tête._ Met toi avec hum… Riku met toi avec elle. _Le jeune homme regarda frustrée._

-Il est hors de question que j'aille avec elle ! _Cria il. Le professeur était au courant des relations difficiles. Il soupira._ Cherche quelqu'un avec qui te mettre. _Et il s'éloigna._

 _Elle soupira et se mit dans un coin sachant que c'était peine perdu._

-Tu ne veux pas faire sport Fon ? _Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur et haussa les épaules. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais avec qui ?_ Très bien tu peux aller t'assoir mais se sera un zéro.

 _Une fois le cours de sport fini, elle s'éloigna du groupe et alla à sa salle de classe._

-Hey Soi. _Un garçon plus âgé s'approcha. Elle le regarda d'un air stoïque._ Tu sais que tu es mignonne, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi _? Elle savait déjà que le jeune homme se moquait d'elle. Normalement elle l'aurait ignoré, mais il était trop près d'elle._

-Va te faire foutre. _Et elle s'éloigna. Le jeune homme saisisa son poignet._

-Ne pars pas comme ça. _Il l'a plaqua contre un mur. Elle le regarda sombrement._

 _-_ Tu n'a pas intérêt à me toucher. _Malheureusement il approcha sa main d'elle. Elle lui donna un coup de genoux entre les jambes, dans ses attributs masculin et s'éloigna. Mais juste après se fut un groupe de jeune fille qui commençait à l'entourer dans le couloir._

-Regarde qui voilà. _Les jeunes filles étaient cinq mais elle, était seule._

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Hana… _Demanda elle sombrement._

-Baisse les yeux. _Il était hors de question que la chinoise lui obéisse._

-Je te laisse une dernière chance, met toi à genoux et baisse les yeux. _Fit l'adolescente frustrée qu'elle ne lui obéisse pas._

-Ne rêve pas, assume juste que tu est trop faible le pour que qui que soit t'obéisse alors juste pour te sentir plus haute que la merde que tu est tu oblige des gens à devenir plus bas que toi. _Après ça, tout ce que Soi Fon sentie était le coup de poing sur sa joue._

-Tu le regrettera. _Après ça le groupe partie. Soi Fon posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle se releva et attrapa son sac silencieusement avant d'aller en classe._

-Tu a entendue, Soi Fon s'est mit à genoux devant Hana mais elle s'est quand même fait frappée et puis elle a pleurée en la suppliant d'arrêter, Soi Fon est tellement minables... _Fit un groupe d'adolescente de sa classe. Soi Fon se sentait horrible, elle voulais leur dire que Hana n'était qu'une menteuse mais qui l'écouterais ?_

-Ah oui, tu a vue la marque sur sa joue. _Fit un jeune homme en la désignant du doigt. Soi Fon serra les poings, elle avait tellement envie de leur faire ravaler leurs paroles._

-Hey la débile tu essaye de te faire remarquer au sein du lycée ou quoi ? Tu me fais pitié. _Elle en avais tellement marre de se faire rabaisser par tout le monde. Elle alla simplement à son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre. Le cours se déroula tranquillement. Elle dessina dans son cahier, c'était sa seule échappatoire. Elle avais tellement envie que la journée se finisse et de quitter le lycée, mais elle ne voulais pas rentrer chez elle, c'était une vraie torture entre ses problèmes au lycée et à la maison._

-Pourquoi moi… pourquoi ils ne veulent pas comprendre que j'aimerais juste avoir un endroit de paix, il ne savent pas déjà ce que je subis à la maison et il le font encore ici, si seulement ils pouvaient se mettre à ma place… Il savent que ce n'est pas bien, mais pour eux je le mérite, ce n'est pas injuste car moi je le mérite… _Elle serra ses poings._ Mon rêve… avoir une classe amicale… _Ça pouvait être simple mais son plus grand rêve était d'être dans une classe ou elle s'entenderais avec les gens, même pas être amie avec eux, juste être traitée normalement._

-Hey la débile tu me passe le stylo à tes pied. _La jeune fillette regarda l'objet incriminé et le donna à la fille derrière elle._ _Cette dernière lui arracha des mains sans un remerciement. Mais Soi Fon n'en attendait pas moin. Elle soupira. Pourquoi les gens ne veulent pas comprendre ? Au fur et à mesure des années, Soi Fon avait appris à ignorer les insultes, elle s'en foutait presque, ce qu'elle haïssait c'était d'être traité comme si elle ne méritait même pas de vivre, les gens ne connaissent pas son passé, sa vie et se permettent de la jugée._

 _Une fois la journée fini elle rentrait chez elle. Sa joue était douloureuse. Elle savait que si elle en parlait à sa mère elle s'enerverais mais pas contre elle. Elle entra dans sa chambre et commença à frapper son coussin pour évacuer sa frustration._

-J'en ai tellement marre _! Cria elle. Entre le fait d'être dénigré quotidiennement, être ignoré, insulté… Elle en avait marre._

-Pourquoi moi ! _Cria elle. Elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller et étouffa ses sanglot. Une fois calmé, elle décida d'aller marcher dans la rue._

-Hey Soi. _Elle se tourna et souria en voyant la seule personne qu'elle aimait sincèrement et qu'elle pouvait appeler amie. Ce sourire tellement rare._

-Yoruichi... _Elle se dirigea vers elle._

-Qu'est ce qui a Soi ? _Demanda elle en voyant le visage dépité de la plus petite._

-Le lycée... _Soupira elle, sa meilleure amie et seule amie, était au courant de ce qui se passait, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, après tout, ses professeures feignent l'ignorance. Yoruichi souria tristement._

-Vien chez moi. _Soi Fon hocha la tête. Yoruichi était sa seule échappatoir, même si l'adolescente à la peau tan ne s'en rendait pas compte, c'était grâce à elle que la plus petite n'avais pas pris une décision radicale et final, son amie. Mais elle tenait beaucoup plus à Yoruichi que Yoruichi tenais à elle. Pour Soi Yoruichi était l'illumination de sa vie, alors que pour Yoruichi Soi était une amie parmis t'en d'autre._

-Soi… _Soupira Yoruichi une fois chez elle._ Arrête de faire cette tête. Ce n'est que des paroles.

-Même toi tu ne comprends pas… mais personne ne comprend, pour tous se sont que des mots, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'atteinte physique ce n'est rien. Mais je préférais encore être frappée physiquement que d'être rabaissé tout les jours ! _Soi fon lâcha ce qu'elle a sur le coeur. La Shihōin soupira et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras._

-Je suis désolée si je ne comprends pas mais je suis là… _Soi Fon soupira elle avait appris qu'elle aurais juste à supporter ça chaque jours. Sans se plaindre, avec juste le soutien des rares personnes qu'elle avait. Et ceux jusqu'à la fin du lycée, encore et encore… Peut importe combien c'était douloureux, elle ne pouvait pas changé les mentalités, pour elle, les personnes qui insulte les autre sont tout simplement des personnes qui ont besoin que quelqu'un soit plus bas qu'eux pour qu'ils se sentent plus élevé, et après le reste des élèves suivent les meneurs. Et ce n'était pas que son cas à elle, mais a énormément d'étudiants. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire et de résister et de rester forte, peu importe combien ça fait mal… jusqu'à la fin…_

 _ **~Fin~**_

 _Malgré que je connais ça tout les jours j'ai du mal à le raconter, cette version que j'ai écrite est soft, mais j'espère avoir quand même réussi à retranscrire mes sentiments… voilà merci d'avoir lue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila un petit chapitre 2, toujours tiré de mon histoire, la c'est tiré de ma rencontre avec ma seule et meilleure amie, qui m'a beaucoup aidée. J'espère avoir été aussi compréhensible que dans le premier chapitre, et que je n'ai pas ''dénaturer'' l'histoire comme certain craignais, merci à ceux qu'ils le liront._

 _ **Les larmes de l'obscurité 2.**_

 _2 ans plus tôt._

 _Soi Fon rentrait chez elle, elle était dépitée, comme souvent ses derniers temps. Elle rentra chez elle, elle était seule. Ses parents n'était pas la. Elle alla dans sa chambre et jeta son sac au loin. Elle ne supportait plus le collège, ça devenait trop difficile à supporter seule. Elle ne voulais plus souffrir, c'est tout, elle avait déjà pensée au suicide, mais ne l'avais jamais envisagée, elle savais que ce serait dommage d'arrêter tout maintenant alors qu'elle a encore de nombreuses années devant elle, peut être plus heureuse. Mais elle voulais arrêter l'école, elle y pensait sérieusement. Même si cela ne signifiait aucun avenir. Elle soupira et sortit de chez elle pour aller marcher en ville._

-Tien c'est la débile. _Elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était des jeunes de son lycée. Elle passa outre et alla se prendre quelque chose à manger, elle savais que les gens la pensais tellement insociable que ça leurs faisait bizarre de la voir en ville. Heureusement elle savait que dans moin d'un mois elle changerais de collège, c'était enfin un chance de recommencer._

 _Un mois plus tard._

 _Elle arriva dans son nouveau collège, plutôt loin de son ancien. Personne ne lui parlais les premiers jours, mais c'était déjà mieux que d'être dénigrer, puis au fur et à mesure du temps, elle fût accepté au sein de la classe, même si elle n'avais pas d'ami au moin elle était traité normalement, et ça suffisait à lui rendre lui sourire. Un jours elle sortit son téléphone qui avait une coque d'un groupe de musique connue._

-Tien tu aime se groupe _? Soi Fon se tourna et vit une de ses camarade de classe. Elle ne se rappelait pas son nom._

-Oui j'aime bien. _Avoua elle timidement, elle avait peut être récupérer le sourire, mais elle avait énormément de mal à faire confiance au gens, elle avait peur que plus tard il lui plante un couteau dans le dos avec tout ce qu'ils peuvent savoir maintenant. Mais elle ne voulais pas repoussé la jeune fille, c'était peut être une chance de tombé sur un ennemis comme un amie. La jeune fille avait les cheveux violet et les yeux dorée._

-Ont ne s'est pas encore parlé, la nouvelle. _Le jeune fille lui souria._ Je suis Yoruichi enchantée. _Soi Fon lui souria en retour._

-Soi Fon. _Se présenta elle._

 _Les mois passèrent, et elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies, ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était dans se collège, ici la mentalité était différente que dans son ancienne ville. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle aimait et avait hâte d'aller à l'école._

-Hey Yoruichi ! _Appella elle. L'adolescente lui souria. Elle avait un ans de plus qu'elle car elle avait dû redoubler une classe à cause d'une longue absence._

-Salut Soi. _Yoruichi était au courant du passé de la jeune chinoise. Elle voulais l'aider à se sentir mieux ici._

-Tien tes cahiers. _Fit elle a Yoruichi, Soi Fon avait loupé quelques jours et elle avait emprunté ces affaires, mais c'était bizarre pour elle, même quelque chose d'aussi simple elle ne l'avais jamais connus, jamais personne ne lui prêtait quoi que ce soit avant._

 _Le soir venue._

-Soi nous allons à nouveau déménager la où on habitait avant, ne t'en fais pas tu sera dans un nouveau collège. _Lui fit son père._

-Mais je suis bien ici ! _Cria Soi._ Il y a Yoruichi et j'aime ce collège. _Rétorqua elle._

-Il n'y a pas de mais. _Lui fit gentiment sa mère._ Je suis désolée, je sais que tu aime cette endroit mais il n'y a pas le choix.

 _Le lendemain._

 _Soi Fon arriva au collège, elle était arrivée en cours d'année et allait repartir en cours d'année, c'était court._

-Hey Soi ça va ? C'est le cours de maths d'après qui te démoraliser ou quoi ? _Fit elle de manière décontracté. Mais elle vit que c'était sérieux._ Qu'est ce qui a ?

-C'est mon dernier jours ici… _Soupira elle lourdement._ Mes parents déménage à nouveau, je vais devoir retourner dans son ancienne ville, dans un nouveau collège.

-Mais… Elle souffla ..Je vois… au pire ce n'est qu'à dix minutes en voiture, et un puis tu a dit un nouveau collège, ça va surement se passer comme ici. Mais au fond j'aimerais que tu reste ici… _Fit elle tristement._

-Moi aussi, et puis ce même si c'est un nouveau collège, ça ne va pas être comme ici, la bas les mentalités son différentes, et je suis sur que quelqu'un me connaîtra la bas. J'était tellement bien ici. _Fit elle tristement, Yoruichi ne pouvais rien dire où faire. Elle pris juste Soi Fon dans ses bras._

 _Quatre mois plus tard_

 _Soi Fon avait raison son nouveau collège était pareil que son ancien, même pire._

-Tien Soi. _Lui fit une de ses camarades. Elles se mirent autours d'elle. Soi Fon ne faisait aucun geste pour se défendre._ Tu sais qu'il serais temps que tu dégage d'ici, tu empoisonne notre classe, nous ont est une famille, tous ensemble. Mais toi, tu n'a rien à faire ici. Tu ne devrais même pas être née. _Cette phrase frappa Soi Fon en plein cœur._

-Elle à raison. À quoi bon naître pour souffrir. Je ne sert à rien, à personne. _Elle fut sortie de ses pensée._

-Quand je te parle tu pourrais avoir la décence d'écouter, débile. _Soi Fon leva faiblement les yeux vers elle._ Dégage. _Puis elles partirent. Soi Fon était une fille forte. Mais encaissé pendant si longtemps était en train de la tuée de l'intérieur. Et puis elle était tellement bien dans son ancien collège, tout ça pour revenir dans pire. Elle souria à travers ses larmes. Au moin elle avait rencontrée Yoruichi, elle ne s'était plus vue depuis un moment, mais rien que de savoir qu'elle était la l'aider tellement. Elle sécha ses larmes et s'éloigna. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans, sans surprise c'était quelqu'un de sa classe._

-Bouge punaise. _Lui fit il, alors que c'était lui en tord. Elle pris son sac et alla en cours. À midi elle mangea seule. Puis elle retourna en cours. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention sur insulte ou au comportement qu'ils avaient envers elle. Son téléphone sonna dans les couloirs. Elle l'ouvrir c'était un SMS de Yoruichi._

-Hey, on pourrait se voir se soir ? je passe en ville, je t'ai amené une petite surprise- _Soi Fon souria, elle allais répondre quand elle entendit une voix._

-Oh c'est ton chéri ? C'est possible que t'en ai un, toi _? Fit_ quelqu'un. Ta vue le sourire bête qu'elle avait ? C'est impossible que quelqu'un lui envoie un message, c'est sûrement de la famille, si au moin elle en a qui peuvent la supporter. _Elle s'éloigna pour être tranquille, mais un des membres de sa classe lui arracha le téléphone._

-Yoruichi ? _Fit il avec ses amis._ Te voir en ville ? _Il leva les yeux vers elle._ Tu es lesbienne ? Pourquoi ça ne me choque d'un tel déchet que toi. _Elle serra les dents._ Elle doit être comme toi pour oser te parler, sûrement un déchets aussi. _Elle pouvait supporté qu'on l'insulte mais pas Yoruichi._ Oh tu t'énerve hein ? _Elle ne dit rien._ Si on lui envoyais un petit message _... Les yeux de Soi s'ouvrirent choqué. Mais avant qu'elle puisse essayer de récupéré son téléphone, quelqu'un la tena par derrière. Après plusieurs minutes il l'a lâcha et le jeune homme lui lança le téléphone par terre devant elle avant de partir._

-Je suis sur que ce message va lui plaire. _Soi Fon retenus ses larmes et ramassa le téléphone, le numéro de Yoruichi avait été supprimé, et tous ses message aussi, même les photos qu'elles avaient prise ensemble, elle n'avait plus le numéro de sa meilleure amie, elle ne savait même pas ce qu'ils lui avaient envoyé. Elle parti du lycée en larmes, heureusement personne ne l'avais vue._

 _Une fois chez elle, elle sanglota dans son oreiller._

-Il m'ont tout enlevé, Même ma seule amie. je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils lui ont envoyé, mais les connaissant je ne reverrais jamais Yoruichi . _Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pleura, jusqu'à que quelqu'un sonna. Elle essuya ses yeux et alla ouvrir, c'était sûrement sa mère. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Yoruichi avec un petit sac en papier en main, lui souriant._

-Hey. _Soi Fon leva les yeux choquée._ Ça faisait longtemps. _Elle remarqua les yeux rougis de Soi. Elle regarda tristement._ Ca à un rapport avec le SMS que j'ai reçu ? _Demanda elle._

-Tu… tu te fou du SMS ou quoi ? _Demanda elle perdu._ Je suis sûr qu'il devait être horrible, alors pourquoi et tu la si je t'ai envoyé ça ? _Demanda elle froidement. Yoruichi entra dans l'appartement et déposa le sac par terre._

-De un, je sais que ce SMS n'est pas de toi. De deux, tu est, et tu restera Soi Fon, même si ce message était de toi.

-Mais ? _Elle fut coupé par Yoruichi qui l'a pris dans ses bras._

-C'est eux je suppose ? Tu m'avais expliqué que c'est comme ton ancien collège, je pensais pas à se point. _Soi Fon soupira._

 _-_ J'avais tort de ne pas croire en toi. _Fit la fillette._ Que disait le message ?

-Tu à vraiment besoin de le savoir ? Dans tout les cas ce n'est pas vrai, alors qu'est ce que ça change ? Ça te ferais juste du mal pour rien.

-Je veux savoir montre. _Fit elle de manière sec mais douce._

-Oki. _Elle pris son téléphone._ Oups je viens de l'effacer par accident. _Fit elle avec un sourire_

-Yoruichi ! _Cria la plus petite. La femme à la peau tan ébouriffe ses cheveux._

-J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. _Elle alla près du sac et sorti une peluche en forme de chat noir._ Je l'ai vue et je pensai que ça te plairais. _Soi Fon souria largement._

-Merci pour tout Yoruichi.

 _Deux ans plus tard, Présent._

 _Soi Fon était avec Yoruichi chez elle, après que la femme plus âgée l'ai trouvée dans la rue avec le joue gonflée._

-Tu ne dois pas désespérée, la Soi que je connais depuis 3 ans est forte. _Lui fit la jeune femme d'une voix chaude._

-Facil à dire pour toi, la fille la plus social du lycée. _Elle soupira._

-Dans un ans c'est fini, les adolescents sont immatures, quand tu entrera dans le monde du travail, tu verra, c'est complètement différent. Encore juste une année, tu a bien supporté ça 12 _ans. Soi Fon souria._

-Tu arrive toujours à voir le positive toi. _Elle souria._ Rien ne pourra jamais me détruire moi ou ma relation avec Yoruichi. _Pensa elle._

-Mais tu a raison ce n'est plus qu'une année. _Yoruichi ébouriffa ses cheveux._ Une petite année… _Murmura elle._

 _~Fin~_


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow.

C'est la rentrée °^°… alors j'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien. J'ai pensé, voulez vous qu'à la fin de mon bac (en gros fin d'année scolaire) je mette un chapitre pour dire le changement positif et négatif d'enfin finir le lycée ? (Oui je m'y prends à l'avance mais bon lol ça me permet d'y réfléchir) sur le harcèlement scolaire ? Merci de votre réponse ^^

Ps;: j'ai fait quelques légères modifications sur le chapitre 1 mais surtout j'ai enfin corrigé mes erreurs d'orthographe X).


End file.
